


Promises and Pie-crust

by Merideath



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe: Pie Shop, Coulson drinks too much coffee, Crack, Darcy bakes pies, Did I mention the Pie? Because it's all about the pie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Original Character(s), Pie, Recipe, a dash of hurt/comfort, a little bit of angst, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Lewis! We need you out here. Got a big order. And you gotta see this guy.” Kelly shouted as she held open the swing door. Darcy huffed and grabbed a cloth, wiping her hands clean and straightening out her blue and red uniform.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem? Did you not read the sign?” Darcy snarked pointing up at the blackboard that read ‘Menu: Slice of Pie and Coffee. If you don’t like it, get out.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's A Mockery Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a cook book and the idea of Darcy not being a scientist wrangler or jack-booted thug in training. Then I pestered Melifair to make me a graphic (of Kat Dennings in her Max diner outfit turned blue and red). That I have no idea how to load on here yet but you can find it here http://merideathislost.tumblr.com/post/40625895091/graphic-by-melifair-so-instead-of-starting-the

Promises and pie-crust are made to be broken. – Jonathan Swift

 

A year after Darcy’s life got flipped in a way that Will Smith was never going to rap about, Darcy managed to finish college grab up her diploma, something she was pretty sure wasn’t worth the paper and it used to print it, and hit the road in a rust bucket of a Rabbit named Rochelle.

Rochelle made it as far as New York State before giving up the ghost and Darcy found herself living in the closet sized room of her grandmother’s best friend in an old brick apartment building in Brooklyn with crappy water pressure and dim lighting. She found work in a small pie shop in the same rundown neighbourhood after insulting the manager on how crappy their cherry pie actually was. 

Cherry Pie was small, a tiny kitchen and a counter top with a dozen red leather seats. They served pie and coffee. Nothing else. Charlie the owner said the shop had once been a Drug Store in the 1930s, and he named the shop after the Warrant song, which made Darcy wince every time Charlie started talking about his days as a roadie in the eighties.

But the pies, well the pies were all hers. Darcy never wanted to be a lawyer. She didn’t want to work in politics. All she ever wanted was to listen to music, bake like her grandma taught her, and above all she wanted to be happy. And mostly she was. But a tiny little part of her missed New Mexico, where she made coffee for brilliant scientists, tased a god and watched a fire breathing motherfucking Decepticon destroy a small town. But New York had superheroes and aliens too so it wasn’t all bad.

Darcy stood at the counter humming along to her One Geek to Rule Them All playlist (all songs from her favourite TV shows and movies) as she added flour, butter, sugar and spoonfuls of ice water into the large industrial mixer in the small kitchen of Cherry Pie. 

“Hey Lewis! We need you out here. Got a big order. And you gotta see this guy.” Kelly shouted as she held open the swing door. Darcy huffed and grabbed a cloth, wiping her hands clean and straightening out her blue and red uniform.

“What’s the problem? Did you not read the sign?” Darcy snarked pointing up at the blackboard that read ‘Menu: Slice of Pie and Coffee. If you don’t like it, get out.’

“No. No problem ma’am. I just wanted to place a large order. To, uh go. My friend Phil said this place made the best pie around.” Rumbled a deep voice, and Darcy finally looked up, and up to see bright blue eyes, blond hair, and a somewhat confused smile . 

“Cash?”

“Yes ma’am.” Blondie Bear said and pulled his wallet out of his worn leather jacket.

“Today’s meat pie is Beef and Guinness. It’s a fruit pie day so there’s Princess Peach, Mango Mania, Blueberry Bifrost, She’s My Cherry Pie and Life’s a Mockery Pie. What do you want?”

“All of them, ma’am. Four of each pie.” 

“Darcy.” Darcy grinned as she held out her hand to shake.

“Steve.”

“Well Steve, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Darcy beamed as she shook Steve’s warm hand with her flour dusted fingers and Steve face lit up in a grin. 

“Casablanca.” Steve murmured to himself, dipping his head down sheepishly.

“Kelly grab Steve here a slice of Life’s a Mockery and a cup of coffee.” Darcy shouted over her shoulder and reluctantly let go of Steve’s hand. Sure that the imprints of his calluses were seared on her brain. Because damn Blondie Bear was hot, even if he dressed like Grandpa Joe, and Darcy felt her cheek growing hot. “I’ll um, I’ll have your pies boxed up and ready as soon as I can Steve.”

—————————————————————  
Life’s a Mockery (Mock Apple Pie)

Ingredients:  
pastry for double-crust pie  
18 saltines, halved  
1-1/2 cups sugar  
1-1/4 cups water  
2 tablespoons lemon juice  
1 teaspoon cream of tartar  
1/2 to 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon

Directions:  
Place bottom pastry in a 9 in pie plate. Layer crackers in the pie shell and set aside. In a small saucepan, combine remaining ingredients and bring to a boil. Pour the mixture over the crackers (it will be quite thin). Let cool for 10 minutes. Cut lattice strips from the remaining pastry and place them over the filling. Seal and flute the edges. Bake at 400f for 20-25 minutes or until golden brown. 

A little bit of history: Mock apple pie became popular during the depression when apples were in short supply but crackers were always in the cupboard. As Steve Rogers grew up poor it's a recipe his mother would have made for him when he was small.

fin (for now)


	2. Blueberry Bifrost Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes pie. Tony calls Steve on the phone to annoy him. There is Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can be bribed with lovely comments to write more fic. Who knew?

If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe. – Carl Sagan

With a bemused smile Steve sat himself down one of the red leather stools at the end of the counter. He could view the rest of the room, the older couple sitting at the end opposite him with a small toddler with red ribbons in her hair. A man with a red hat, faded black t-shirt and colourful tattoos decorating his arms was sitting reading a battered paperback and sipping from a huge green mug a few seats down from the couple. 

Steve could see the busy street out the window and if need be he could easily hop over the counter and exit out through the kitchen door. Too long in the army and he needed to see all the exits and be aware of his surroundings at all times. 

Cherry Pie was tiny and Steve felt huge and awkward in the tiny shop as his eyes absently scanned the photos, paintings, and quotes on the back wall. There was a monstrosity of a coffee machine that was gleaming brass and looked like something Stark would have in his lab, and domed glass pie plates with small paper labels.

Steve mused that Cherry Pie was done up in ‘vintage’ style, and that Phil was right in saying it was the kind of place that felt like home should feel. His phone began to wring in the pocket of his linen trousers. He fumbled for the phone sheepishly apologizing as the blonde waitress Kelly set a plate with a large wedge of pie and a mug of steaming coffee, in front of him. He mouthed thank you and held his phone up to his ear.

“Rogers.”

“Hey Cap, where the hell are you? It’s your turn to bring food! We are all going to starve to death. Clint will start eating his arrows and I don’t have a shoe box large enough to bury that bird.” Steve heard a muffled “fuck you.” in the background and a thwack. “Goddamn it Tweedy-Bird!”

“Lunch is being prepared right now Tony. Is that all you called for?” Steve grimaced adding a spoonful of sugar to his coffee and stirring slowly. 

“Well uh yeah. Oh, How are you were handling your new Starkphone, old man?” 

“Goodbye Tony. I’ll be back in the tower when the pie is ready.” 

“Pie? Nobody said anything about pie. I like Pie. Tony rambled on the other end of the phone. Steve frowned and slipped the phone back into his pocket as he took a large gulp of coffee. The coffee was good, rich and bitter on his tongue, with just the hint of the sugar he indulged himself with. Steve fiddled with his fork listing to the music playing from the slightly tinny speakers up in the corner of the room, fingers absently tapping along as he cut into the wedge of Life is a Mockery pie. 

Steve froze when the forkful of pie touched his tongue, eyes closing, fringe of dark lashes brushing against his cheeks. Memories of his childhood flooded through his mind. Friday nights in the small kitchen of countless shabby apartments. Watching his mother roll out dough and mix ingredients together. Steve sitting at the scarred table drawing pictures with the new pencils his mother brought him. His mother’s worry and apologies when she couldn’t get fresh apples. Steve solemnly telling her it was ok he liked smashed cracker pie just as much as real apples anyway. The flour dusting his mother’s hair as she looked away eyes brimming with tears before she would sprinkle flour onto Steve’s picture and they would pretend it was snow. 

Steve ate the pie slowly, savouring each small bit and the bubble of memories that bloomed within his chest. All that was left on his plate was a wayward crumb and the empty fork.  
“More coffee?” Asked the blonde waitress and Steve nodded absently. “Good pie huh?”

“It’s wonderful. My mother, ma used ta make a pie just like this when I was a kid.” Steve smiled wistfully.

“I know right? Best thing Charlie ever did was hire Darcy. She makes all the pies from scratch you know. The place woulda closed down if Darcy’s hadn’t waltzed in and insulted Charlie. That’s Charlie over there with the book.” At the mention of his name Charlie raised his mug of coffee but didn’t look up from his book. Steve opened his mouth to say something when Darcy swung back through the kitchen door, all curves, glossy dark hair and smiling red lips. 

“Order’s ready for you Steve, just need a little bit longer for the icing to set on the Blueberry Bifrost pies ok.”

“Thank you ma’am. Darcy. It’s um wonderful um fake apple pie?

“Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?”

“Oh, no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms!” Steve smirked back without thinking eyes raking over Darcy’s form once more without his express decision to do so. The girl, no woman tilted her head to the side her grin getting impossibly wide. 

“Film buff?”

“Something like that.” Steve replied ducking his head down.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blueberry Bifrost Pie

Ingredients:  
5 cups fresh blueberries  
1 tablespoon lemon juice  
pastry for double pie crusts  
1 cup sugar  
1/2 cup all-purpose flour  
1/8 teaspoon salt  
1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
2 tablespoons butter  
1 large egg, lightly beaten  
1 teaspoon sugar

Sprinkle blueberries with lemon juice and set aside. Fit half the pastry into a 9 in pile plate. Combine one cup sugar, flour, salt, and cinnamon, mix well and add the blueberries stirring carefully. Pour into the pie shell and scatter small lump of butter evenly over the mixture. Top the pie with the remaining pastry, seal and crimp the edges. Cut small slits into the top of the crust to allow the steam to escape. Bake at 400F for 30-35 minutes or until pie crust golden brown. Remove the pie from the oven and let cool. 

Bifrost Glaze Icing: 

Ingredients:

1 cup icing sugar (confectioners' sugar)  
1 -2 tablespoon fresh lemon juice  
1 tablespoon melted butter  
2 tablespoons whipping cream  
Edible glitter (more than one colour is best for the Bifrost effect)

Directions:

Mix the sugar, lemon juice, melted butter and whipping cream together until smooth. You may need to add more whipping cream or lemon juice to thin the glaze out. Drizzle the lemon glaze over the blueberry pie and dust with edible rainbow glitter. 

Serve with ice cream and a piping hot cup of coffee.

 

Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be? – the Apple Tree (The Wizard of Oz)


	3. Cap's Shield Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another worm thing attacks the city. Darcy bakes pies and Coulson drinks far too much coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter and recipe because I felt the need to work on this story this morning. And there needed to be a Darcy and Coulson interaction.

“Sometimes people are layered like that. There’s something totally different underneath than what’s on the surface."

"And sometimes there’s a third even deeper level and that’s the same as the top surface one."

"Huh?"

"Like with pie.”   
― Joss Whedon

Darcy was running late, that in and of itself wasn’t anything new, Apparently there was some sort of giant worm that escaped it’s mad scientist and was gumming bus passengers three blocks over from her apartment building. It made the walk to work more crowded than usual. Darcy looked up to see a streak of red and gold flash past and hear the squeal of metal and roar of something monstrous. She glanced around and watched a few people wave and cheer and the rest shrug and go about their business. Darcy just shook her head and continued on her way. It was just another day in the city. 

Wading through food traffic Darcy skidded into Cherry Pie, one ear bud dangling in front of her. “I know I’m late. Giant worm a few blocks up.” She groused as Charlie grumbled into his coffee and waved his book ambiguously. She helped herself to a large mug of coffee and shuffled into the kitchen dropping her ipod in the dock, hanging up her messenger bag and grabbing her apron off its hook. She spent the first half of the morning covered in flour and singing along to her “I need A Hero, Like I Need Another Hole in the Head” playlist.

“Hey D your dad is here!” Kelly called through the swinging door.

“Tell him I’ll be right out!” Darcy shouted back as she finished egg washing the top of one last pie-crust.

“Good Morning Son of Coul. What can I get for you, besides the usual heart attack coffee Agent? The breakfast pie is Green Eggs and Ham Pie. Today’s pies are Upside Down ipod Pie, Metallica Mud Pie, Hawkeye’s Huckleberry Pie, Cap’s Shield Pie, and my favourite Mexican Hot Chocolate Pie.” Darcy grinned as she wiped her hands on her apron.

“Cap’s Shield Pie?” Coulson asked as he gingerly sat down at the counter, leaning his cane against his leg. They didn’t talk about it but when the Battle of New York took place she knew Coulson had been badly injured, he stopped showing up at the shop for his weekly pie and coffee for three weeks straight. Darcy had called SHIELD and been given the run around repeatedly and she ended up calling Stark Tower and speaking to a very polite Englishman named Jarvis who promised to pass along a message to Mr. Stark himself. The very next day a very grey looking Agent Phil Coulson showed up, in his usual suit but with a silver eagle topped walking cane and his arm in a sling. Though later she would never admit it, Darcy had burst into tears and hugged Coulson. 

“Custard cream pie with fresh strawberries and blueberries.” Darcy’s grin widened at Coulson’s nod and she spun around tackling the beast of a coffee machine and pulling an obscene number of espresso shots into Coulson’s mug. She opened the small chilled pie cabinet and pulled out Cap’s Shield Pie and served up a large wedge onto a plate. “So.....your guys sort out that worm thingy earlier? And that whole mechanical spider thing, a few days ago?” Darcy asked with a slight shudder, god she hated spiders. 

“Classified Miss Lewis.” Coulson replied but his eyes twinkled as he sipped his coffee.

“Dude it was like three blocks over. I’ve seen the photos on instagram.” Darcy couldn’t quite keep the smile from curving her lips up and she wiped up the counter, and fiddled with the napkin holder. “Nobody got hurt right?” 

“I like the pie.” Coulson said, changing the subject as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. “Anything happen here this week?” 

“Got a new customer earlier in the week, that nearly bought me out of pies yesterday. He was cute. He left in a hurry but gave me a huge tip and said he would return.” Darcy replied with a shrug, Steve had been cute, and he had flirted with her up until his phone started ringing and he started apologising profusely as he shoved a wad of bills into her hands as she helped him carry his pies to a waiting car. “I bought new boots with his tip.” Darcy said lifting up a foot to show off her new blue floral Doc Marten’s. 

“Nice.” Coulson smiled bemusedly as his phone began to ring. “Excuse me.” Coulson said lifting his phone to his ear. “Coulson. Yes sir. Right away sir. I’m leaving now. Yes Sir.” He spoke into the phone as he fished a slender leather wallet out of his pocket. Darcy strained her ears to listen in, not that she really wanted anything to do with SHIELD, aside from Coulson checking up on her, but well she had always been of a curious nature and SHIELD knew everything that went on in the city. Coulson disengaged the call and slipped his phone into a pocket. “I’ll take an order to go Miss Lewis. The Mexican Hot Chocolate Pie please.”

“Slice or whole?” 

“Whole please Miss Lewis. Best make it two please.” 

“Okey Dokie Son of Coul coming right up.” Darcy replied slipping through the kitchen door and returning moments later with two Mexican Hot Chocolate pies in white boxes tied up together with red and white baker’s twine. Coulson took the boxes and handed her a neatly folded pile of bills.

“Thank you Miss Lewis. See you next week.” Agent Coulson smiled picked up his cane and headed for the door.

“Have fun saving the world.” Darcy called and waved a cleaning cloth in the air as Coulson slipped through the door and into a waiting black SUV.   
.........................................

Cap’s Shield Pie

Ingredients:

3/4 cup sugar  
1/3 cup all-purpose flour  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
2 cups milk  
3 egg yolks, lightly beaten  
2 tablespoons butter   
1 vanilla pod split and seeded (Or one teaspoon vanilla extract)  
1 punnet of fresh Strawberries and 1 punnet of fresh blueberries  
1 9 inch pie shell, baked  
whipped cream 

 

Directions: 

In a saucepan, combine sugar, flour, salt, milk and vanilla pod and mix well. Cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until the mixture thickens and comes to a boil. Boil for approximately 2 minutes. Remove the pan from the heat.

Stir a small amount of cream mixture into the egg yolks; return all to saucepan. Cook for 2 minutes, stirring constantly; remove from the heat.

Add butter; mix well and allow the custard mixture to cool slightly.

Hull the strawberries, slice them and place them evenly in pastry shell, scatter a handful of blueberries onto the sliced strawberries pour the custard mixture over the strawberries.

Let the custard cool and set. Top the pie with a layer of whipped cream and garnish with remaining strawberries and blueberries in the pattern of Captain America’s shield. Keep the pie refrigerated. (It's basically a banana cream pie with more patriotically coloured fruit. You could use vanilla pudding instead of making your own custard pie filling.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who those pies Coulson bought are for?


	4. Mexican Hot Chocolate Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a bit angsty. Darcy makes him coffee and give him the last slice of pie as she closes the shop for the night.

“Any time of day is a good time for pie.” – Alabama (True Romance)

Steve is lost. Not in the city but in memories of all the things that he can’t touch and grasp. Bucky and Peggy, and all his friends. He can close his eyes and see their faces. In his dreams he can still hear their voices, Bucky’s laugh. Almost smell Peggy’s hair, the acrid scent of Bucky’s aftershave. He cannot forget. A gift, and a curse of the serum. He cannot forget. It’s late in the afternoon a few days after the giant worm tried to eat a neighbourhood and Steve’s ribs still ached from being crushed against the side of a bus before they managed to get the worm into a SHIELD containment unit. 

Coulson sent him home, handed him ten dollars and said 'Go get some rest, finish healing up and get a slice of pie on me.' So home he was. In his tiny Brooklyn apartment, that doesn’t feel like home. He is no help until his broken ribs finished healing. He is frustrated and twitchy from inactivity, and sick of the throbbing pain of his broken ribs reset themselves. His mood has been foul for days. Bucky had always said, it was a good thing he was so small when he was a kid because his temper was terrible. He would wake from nightmares with the names of the dead a weight of ashes on his tongue.

The memories and nightmares always seem to flood his thoughts and overwhelm him, when he injured and has nothing to do but be alone with his thoughts. Left to his own devices Steve methodically cleaned and rearranged his apartment, until his ribs protested. His body was too keyed up to be still in the confines of his small apartment, so he grabbed his jacket and wandered the streets, eyes scanning for buildings from the city he knew. 

He has been walking for hours when he finds himself standing outside Cherry Pie and his mouth quirked up as he looked through the window to spy Darcy her back to him, pony tail swinging from side to side as she made coffee for the older woman and gangly teen that sat at the counter. Darcy turned a small smiling lighting up her face as she served her customers. 

Steve watched through the glass in the door as Darcy threw back her head, covering her mouth as she laughed, blue eyes sparkling at whatever the old woman had said to her, his felt his own lips quirk up into a smirk as he pushed the door open, the bell above his head ringing merrily. Darcy looked up at the bell and smiled at him. “Hey. Steve right?”

“Yeah. If it’s too late I can go.” He replies dumbly and berates himself for sounding like an idiot. He winces as he drops his bag on the seat beside him and shrugs out of his jacket. Darcy narrows her eyes at him, cocking her head to the side. 

“Nonsense. Don’t be an idiot. You look like you need a coffee soldier.” Darcy replies and he freezes for a moment, mouth open but he can’t find the words to say anything, as she turns away with a swish of her hips and begins to steam milk. A few moments later she places a red cup in front of him. “Here try this, I’ll be right back.” He grips the cup in his hand lifts it and takes a sip as he watches Darcy hop out from under the counter opening the door for the woman and the sullen teenager, who’s glasses are taped together and there is a livid bruise and bust lip on his face. Darcy hugs the woman and reaches up to ruffle the boy’s hair. The Boy bats her away but he smiles anyway, “See you next week.” Darcy calls as she flips over the open sigh and locks the door.  
“It’s late. I can go.” He says putting the mug down and starting to stand. Darcy doesn’t reply only arches a brow, full lips narrowing in a thin line, and he finds himself sitting back down and picking the cup back up, colour creeping up his neck. He smiles sheepishly behind the rim of the coffee cup and takes a large gulp. The coffee is warms his belly, it is milky and sweet with just a hint of cinnamon. 

“There isn’t much left but I’ll see what I can find in the kitchen.” Darcy says as she pops under the counter and disappears into the kitchen. She returns a minute or two later with a blue plate in her hands, a wedge of chocolate and whipped cream. “It’s the last piece of Mexican Hot Chocolate Pie. You better eat every bite and enjoy it.” He looks up from the pie to see the glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Yes ma’am.” He grins crookedly and salutes her. Darcy’s laugh is deep and true, and Steve feels a spark of warmth in his belly. The pie is easily as good as the coffee he things, the pie-crust is flaky, the whipped cream is smooth with tiny flecks of cinnamon, and the chocolate filling tastes of spices and just a touch of heat. They don’t talk, and Steve is grateful, he isn’t sure he as much to say, but he can feel the tension leaving his body, feels like he isn’t quite so alone. He sips his coffee, and eats his slice of pie and watches as Darcy flutters about cleaning and closing up the shop for the night. He grins and shakes his head as she dances and sings along to songs he doesn’t know. 

.............................................................................................

Mexican Hot Chocolate Pie

Ingredients: 

1 2/3 cups water  
3 tablespoons cornstarch  
5 tablespoons cocoa  
1 (14 ounce) can condensed milk  
3 egg yolks, beaten  
2 tablespoons butter  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
½ teaspoon cinnamon  
¼ Ancho chilli powder (red chilli powder or Cayenne chilli powder would work too) *  
1 (9 inch) baked pie shell

Directions:

Mix water and cornstarch and cocoa until smooth. Stir in condensed milk and egg yolks. Cook over low heat until the mixture thickens in saucepan. Stir in the butter, vanilla and spices. Set the pan aside to cool slightly, stirring occasionally. Pour the chocolate mixture into baked pie shell. Chill to set. Serve topped with cinnamon whipped cream (add a small pinch of cinnamon to the cream before you whip it).

*If you prefer more kick to your pie then add a bit more chilli powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As several of you asked for the recipe for Mexican Hot Chocolate pie.
> 
> Steve was a little bit angsty in my head today. Obviously he need the comfort of Darcy's coffee and pie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but some cook books and a file of handwritten recipes. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.


	5. The Agent's Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day, a Thursday to be precise, when the weirdness of living in New York couldn’t be ignored, it exploded in front of Cherry Pie, quite literally in fact. It was late in the afternoon, the shop was empty with only Darcy and Kelly sipping coffee while they gossiped. “He’s been in the shop twice this week. He’s hot and he was totally checking you out, while you two were fangirling over ancient history.”
> 
> “Classic movies.” Darcy said almost primly.
> 
> “Whatever.” 
> 
> “I don’t think he talks to people much. He says he was in the army until-“ Darcy’s words were cut off as the front of a building half a block down the street exploded out in a shower of brick and thick black smoke belched out into the air. Small greenish grey bodies began to pour out the gaping hole in the warehouse. “Holy shit!”

“Hey, sewer rat may taste like pumpkin pie, but I’d never know ’cause I wouldn’t eat the filthy mother******.” ~ Samuel L. Jackson in “Pulp Fiction”

.........................

 

Finally the day, a Thursday to be precise, when the weirdness of living in New York couldn’t be ignored, it exploded in front of Cherry Pie, quite literally in fact. It was late in the afternoon, the shop was empty with only Darcy and Kelly sipping coffee while they gossiped. “He’s been in the shop twice this week. He’s hot and he was totally checking you out, while you two were fangirling over ancient history.”

“Classic movies.” Darcy said almost primly.

“Whatever.” 

“I don’t think he talks to people much. He says he was in the army until-“ Darcy’s words were cut off as the front of a building half a block down the street exploded out in a shower of brick and thick black smoke belched out into the air. Small greenish grey bodies began to pour out the gaping hole in the warehouse. “Holy shit!” 

The green creatures ranged in size from that of a small cat to a large pony, the bodies were hairless, with long bodies, multiple legs and the faces of dogs. “Caterpillar dogs? What the fuck? Why would you do that? Who makes Cater-puppies?” Darcy muttered as she snapped a few pictures with her cracked smartphone from the doorway of Cherry Pie. “Hello instagram.” People were running around in the smoke and debris filled street. Car alarms were screaming. The cater-puppies began to attack at random, spitting gobs of yellow mucus that burst into flame wherever it hit. 

The sound of tearing metal filled the air and a silver and neon green metal robot lumbered out into the remains of the building and down the street. Tinny pop music blasted from speakers hidden on the robot. The speakers hissed and popped and the green cater-puppies started following the robot. “Is that Abba? God I hate Abba.” Darcy and Kelly stood frozen in the doorway as the robot swiped at a police car sending it end over end down the street. “Shit,” Darcy swore ducking under the counter to grab a fire extinguisher and her very much illegal taser, from the kitchen. 

“Darcy! You can’t go out there,” Kelly squealed grabbing Darcy by the arm. Darcy just shook her off and stepped out on the street and sprayed a stream of foam onto the nearest small cater-puppy and a flaming gob of cater-puppy spit. Within moments The Avengers showed up, Iron Man brightly shining in the sky as black SUVs blocked off both ends of the street. Several local news vans pulled up near the SUVs and within moments a bright flame blazed above her head. “Oh my god! That’s Johnny Storm.” Kelly squealed and Darcy winced.

Darcy continued to put out fires and shoo the cater-puppies away while the assorted superheroes fought the robot, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran around with dog catching implements and wire nets. When the extinguisher ran out she grabbed another from the shop and just managed to make it through the door before a blue blur crashed through the plate glass window of Cherry Pie.  
Darcy held the extinguisher up in defence and watched as the Human Torch stepped back through the window, looking over his shoulder into the pie shop as he dusted off his blue suit. Johnny Storm glanced her way, then towards the Avengers who stood arguing amid the wreckage of the robot. A smirk forming on his lips, as his eyes raked over her focusing on her breasts. "Hey there beautiful, nice.....pies." 

"Seriously? That's the best you got? You just broke my shop window and can't stop staring at my tits! Shouldn't you be over there harassing that reporter or getting punched by the Avengers! I would pay good money to watch Black Widow beat your ass."

"Mmm me too. Hey I just got thrown through a window." Johnny grinned shamelessly "I'd still like a piece of your.... pie."

"No. Do not pass go do not collect $200. No chance in hell Bic Boy." Darcy grits out holding up the fire extinguisher and dousing Johnny with the foam. Johnny splutters and swipes and the foam clinging to his skin tight blue suit.

Beside them begins a slow clap and Darcy looks up startled to see Iron Man standing a few feet away, face plate up and Tony Stark grinning and behind him Captain America, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow. Agent Coulson hovered in the background, lips twitching slightly in his otherwise inscrutable face.

"JARVIS I want copies of that video sent out to everybody.”

“Very good, sir.” A crisp English accent spoke from Iron Man’s suit, as the man himself grinned at Darcy.

“Oh bravo Alice! I like you. Now it’s time to go home now John Boy, it's past your bedtime.”  
“Iron Man.”  
“Now it’s time to go home now John Boy, it's past your bedtime, and the grown-ups have things to discuss.”

“Asshole.” Storm muttered under his breath before he stepped back and flew off in a burst of flames that scorched the concrete where he had been standing.

“Now what Burns-While-Peeing should have said was ‘My love for you is like pi, endless and irrational.’ So who wants pie?” Stark asked as he stepped around Darcy and through the now mostly glassless window.

“Tony.” Captain America reprimanded the lower half of his face grim.

Don’t get jealous Captain, unfortunately you and pi are both constants in my life.” Tony grinned looking over Darcy and the pie shop. “So tell me about your pies Darcy?”

“Er Today’s pies are on the black board. The meat pies today are the Turkey Curry Buffet Pie, or the Meatloaf Pie. We have She’s My Cherry Pie, the 3.14159264, that’s apple with a cinnamon crust, “Holy pineapple, Batman” , Hawkeye’s Huckleberry, Cap’s Shield Pie, custard with strawberries and blueberries, oh and the Agent Pie, that’s espresso cream.” Darcy recited cheeks burning brightly as she fiddle with the extinguisher and adjusted her glasses, hyper aware of the superheroes milling about in front of her shop. 

“Why do Cap and Birdbrain get pies and not me? I’m hurt.” Iron Man shouted as he sat down and the counter, the stool groaning under the weight of the suit.

“Different pies on different days of the week. This is not your day. Why are-“

“Wait wait wait. The Agent Pie? You know Agent? My Agent?” Tony looked from Darcy to Agent Coulson.

“Mr. Stark, Miss Lewis was involved in the incident in New Mexico. Coffee, Miss Lewis?” Coulson spoke calmly as he carefully sat down on an empty seat. Darcy watched out of the corner of her eye as Captain America looked sharply between her and Coulson before he sat down next to Coulson leaning his shield against his leg. 

“Thor?” Hawkeye asked as he perched himself on top of the counter fiddling with an arrow and Black Widow leaned against the wall arms crossed as she observed the shop. The Avengers blatantly ignored the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hovering around the outside of the show.

“Coffee, Caterpillar-Dogs and Superheroes oh my,” Darcy muttered bobbing under the counter and heading to the coffee machine. 

“Don’t forget the pie,” Hawkeye snickered, and Darcy wasn’t sure if she wanted to grin of flip him off.

“So New Mexico do tell......”

................................................................

The Agent’s Pie

Ingredients: 

3/4 cup sugar  
1/4 cup cornstarch  
1/4 teaspoon salt  
2 1/2 cups whole milk  
2 tablespoons instant espresso powder  
4 large egg yolks  
1/4 cup espresso (coffee liqueur )  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
4 tablespoons unsalted butter, softened  
1/2 cup dark-chocolate-covered espresso beans  
Chocolate crumb pie crust  
Whipping cream  
Confectioner’s (icing) sugar  
Coffee syrup (optional)*

Directions:

Combine sugar, cornstarch, and salt in a medium saucepan. Stir in milk and 2 tablespoons espresso powder, and cook over medium-high heat, stirring constantly, until bubbling and thick. Bring the mixture to a boil and cook for a further two minutes.  
Whisk yolks in a medium bowl until combined. Pour in milk mixture in a slow, steady stream, whisking until completely incorporated. Return mixture to saucepan, and cook over medium heat, stirring constantly, until it returns to a boil, 1 to 2 minutes.  
Remove mixture from heat, and stir in espresso (coffee liqueur) and vanilla. Add in butter, whisking until butter melts. Let custard cool in saucepan on a wire rack, whisking occasionally, for at least 10 minutes. Pour the espresso custard mixture into a chocolate crumb crust. Refrigerate until custard filling is chilled and firm.  
Crush the coffee covered espresso beans in a food processor or by hand with the flat edge of a large knife. Whisk together whipping cream, and confectioner’s sugar. Fold half the crushed chocolate covered espresso-bean pieces into the whipped cream and spread over the coffee custard. Sprinkle with the remaining chocolate covered espresso-bean pieces. Drizzle the serving plate and the pie with the Espresso syrup when served.  
Espresso Syrup*

Ingredients: 

1 cup ground espresso  
1 cup sugar  
1 ½ cups water

Directions:  
Boil the sugar and the water together for five minutes. Pour the sugar syrup over the ground espresso beans; let stand until cool. Strain the syrup from the coffee grounds and store in the refrigerator in a sealed container until ready to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The green Caterpillar-Puppies were inspired but the Caterpillar puppy in the movie House II: The Next Story. I watched a lot of random crap as a kid. Thank you everyone who has read, kudo'd and commented on this story. It means the world to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I'm only borrowing Avengers, and green caterpillar puppies do not exist no matter how much we wish they did.


	6. Hulk Smash Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes endless cups of coffee and serves slice after slice of pie. 
> 
> Tony steals Darcy's phone. 
> 
> And Captain America? Well he is decidedly awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter written. I got so busy writing all the fills for Trope_Bingo that it took me awhile to tame the Pie-Crust Verse plotbunny and get that Darcy to talk to me. Thank you so much for all your kind words and encouragement over this little fluffy pie filled story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm off to make some lunch and write down a few notes for what happens in the next chapter. Which I think may be the last for the story. But I'm not sure yet.

“This must be where pies go when they die.” ~ Twin Peaks

 

Darcy considered the possibility of this being the weirdest thing to happen in her life, a bunch of battle weary superheroes sitting in her pie shop. But then she remembered that she had just spent the last hour fighting giant green cater-puppies that spit gobs of flammable substance, with a fucking fire extinguisher, and getting hit on by Johnny Storm the Human Torch himself. Then when you factored in the whole tasing the actual God of Thunder, well... Yeah her life was perfectly normal.

She got her barista on; pulled shot after shot after shot of espresso, steamed milk and as the assorted heroes shouted their orders. She made Coulson his usual dose of poison, an obscene amount of espresso topped with a dollop of hot water first. Coulson gave her a sympathetic smile that didn't really make things feel any better.

Tony had a mug of espresso no water at all. The Black Widow ordered a Russian coffee with double espresso, Kahlua, a splash of vodka (from Charlie’s stash), and a dollop of cream floating on top. Who nodded almost imperceptibly after taking a small sip. Darcy felt like she passed some sort of test, or that she was allowed to live for another day. Hawkeye had a mocha, topped with a vulgar amounts of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.

That left Captain America sitting ramrod straight at the counter. Blue eyes anywhere but on Darcy.

Weird.

“What can I get for you, Captain?” She asked as brightly as she can, and his blue eyes finally focused on her. He have prettiest blue eyes and impossibly long lashes behind that cowl. Darcy fought the ridiculous urge to swoon or smack the A on his cowl.

 _No manhandling of the superfolk_. There was probably paperwork for that. 

After an almost painful silence the Captain cleared his throat. “A regular coffee, ma’am.” His voice was rough and gravelly and he looked so uncomfortable she had to stop herself from reaching out to him. Darcy shrugged and filled a mug from the drip coffee pot and slit it in front of him.

“There you go, Captain,” she smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am," he rumbled. The Captain's mouth turned up in a small crooked smile. Darcy's stomach flipped. Wasn't that the oddest thing? She shook her head and took the glass dome off of the nearest pie, Hawkeye’s Huckleberry, and started slicing it into precise wedges.

This would be so much easier if Kelly was here, she thought, and then nearly dropped the pie lifter in her hand. “Oh my God. Where’s Kelly?” Darcy said. She pinned Phil  with a sharp look. Coulson nodded to one of the agents milling around the shop.

Two minutes later the agent stepped through the broken window. So not cool.  The agent whispered something to Phil, who cleared his throat and dismissed the agent without looking.

“It appears that Miss Meadows is perfectly fine. She is currently two blocks up and one over..."

"Oh, thank Thor."

"...and in the company of the Human Torch,” Coulson said. He held his coffee bug up to  hide the barest twitch of a smile.

“Oh, eww. I thought she had better taste than that,” Darcy rolled her eyes. She dug her phone out of her back pocket, rattled off a quick message to Kelly, fingers flying over the screen. _‘Dude, the Avengers are in the Pie Shop! Have fun but please use condoms! The world does not need another little Bic Boy running around. X Darcy’_. Before she could shove the phone away  Stark snatched it out of her hands. “Hey! Give that back!”

“This is a shitty phone,” Tony muttered rapidly tapping against the touch screen before holding the phone up and taking a picture of himself with it. "You should have a Starkphone."

“Give back the phone, Stark,” Captain America frowned.

“I’m making it better, Steven,” Stark said with a roll of his eyes.

"I doubt it," the Captain said dryly. He plucked the phone out of Stark's hands and held it out to Darcy with an apologetic half smile.

“Buzzkill,” Tony pouted. Darcy slid a plate of Hawkeye’s Huckleberry pie in front of Stark, his eyes lit up and he picked up a fork.

“Thanks, you’re a star,” she grinned at Captain America. Hawkeye and Tony snort and it takes Darcy's brain a few moments to catch up. "Come for the pie, stay for the bad puns. Sorry."

"S'fine," he said gesturing at the star on his chest. "You get used to the puns." She took the phone back from his red gloved hand, slid it into the pocket of her red and blue apron and ignored the  blush warming her cheeks. Darcy busied herself plating up more pie  in an attempt to avoid making awkward eye contact with the good Captain.

“Looks like Hulk's been persuaded to let go of his new pet,” Hawkeye said tilting his head towards the street outside, mirrored sunglasses reflecting the street beyond.

Darcy shoved her glasses back up the slope of her nose. SHIELD agents, men and women, dark suits milled around near the shop and amongst the cars. People dressed in bright hazmat suits cleaned up the last few patches of smouldering cater-puppy spit.

“So, Darcy girl, tell us about Thor?” Hawkeye asked. Darcy startled, eyes wide. She glanced back at Coulson, who nodded slightly.

“Well, it all started when I was interning with Dr. Foster in New Mexico...” Darcy rambled. It was the first time she had ever spoken about New Mexico to anyone other than Jane, Dr. Selvig, and Coulson. She couldn't even remember the last time she emailed Jane and actually got a response.

“You hit him with a car? Then tazed Thor, God of Thunder, 'the hammer is my penis' Thor?” Tony grinned rubbing his hands with a paper napkin.

“Yup,” Darcy grinned as she slid another slice of _She’s My Cherry Pie_ in front of Captain America. She poured more coffee into his cup. He was biting his bottom lip, shoulders shaking with silent mirth. The Captain ducked his head down a little when she wrinkled her nose at him. Maybe later she'd say it was a trick of the light, how the light lit up his eyes, or the way the his mouth curled up at the images she painted with her words. Her hand started to tremble. Coffee dribbled from the pot to splash on the counter top. Random thoughts collide in her head.

She knows that bashful smile. Knows the blue eyes, the long eye lashes, and the dry, self-deprecating humour. No, no, no. Please no.

“Shocking behaviour, Miss Lewis. I’m appalled, and a little turned on,” Stark smirked at her.

“Those who are easily shocked should be shocked more often,” Darcy replied, voice pitched low, eyes focused on Captain America. _Don't_ , she thought, _please don't_. Captain America startled, blue eyes wide. He jerked his gaze up to clash with hers. Darcy scraped her lip between her teeth and carefully set the coffee pot down.

She darted her gaze to Coulson and back to Captain America. Coulson's eyebrow twitched slightly.

The first time Steve walked into the pie shop he said it was on the recommendation of his friend Phil. Stark called him Steven. Steve dressed in his plaid shirt and leather jacket, leaning against the same spot on the counter. Casablanca and the Wizard of Oz. God, she’d been flirting with him for weeks.

Captain America, no, Steve Rogers, jaw was clenched tight, eyes on her face, shoulders tense. God. Darcy shook her head and took a step back from the house. “Um, I think there might be a Hulk Smash pie in the fridge. I’ll just go and get it." She turned and pushed through the door into the kitchen.

Safe with a door between them Darcy collapsed against the wall. She covered her face with her hands.

Sweet, awkward, and adorable Steve was Captain America.

“Way to crush on someone, Lewis. Couldn’t choose a regular guy. No, you have to crush on Captain America himself. Jesus what an idiot,” Darcy muttered to herself.  Despite her best efforts tears trickled down her cheeks.

“No crying in baseball or pie making.”

Darcy scrubbed her face with her hands,straightened her back, and pulled the pie from the fridge. She was not going to cry and let anyone see the mess she was. Later she was going to cry and bake pies, and call Jane. Later. 

 Pie in hand she plastered on a fake smile and walked back out to face Steve Rogers' alter ego. 

............

Hulk Smash Pie

Ingredients:

20 oreo cookies  
5 Tbsp butter, melted  
3/4 cup hot milk  
24 large marshmallows  
1/4 cup creme de menthe liqueur  
2 tablespoons white creme de cacao  
1 cup whipping cream, whipped  
A few drops of green food dye/colour (optional)  
Dark chocolate curls or shavings  
Purple edible glitter

 

Instructions:

Remove the filling from the oreos and crush them in a plastic bag with a rolling pin. In a medium sized bowl mix the oreo crumbs and the melted butter. Push the crust mixture into bottom and sides of 10 inch pie dish and place in the freezer to chill.

In saucepan, slowly melt marshmallows in milk over medium heat. Remove from heat to cool once melted. Add the creme de menthe, creme de cacao, and food colouring. Mix well and fold in the whipped cream. Pour the mixture into the chilled pie shell. Pop the pie in the freezer for 3 or 4 hours to set.

Serve with a dollop of whipped cream, shavings of dark chocolate and sprinkle of purple glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Those that are easily shocked should be shocked more often.”- Mae West 
> 
> In my headcanon Darcy loves Mae West so she talks about Old Hollywood and Mae West with Steve while they flirt and act slightly awkward together.


	7. She's My Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sets out to start a long day of baking pies and making coffee.

Candy might be sweet, but it’s a travelling carnival blowing through town. Pie is home. People always come home.” ~ Pushing Daisies

The next morning Darcy woke to the sound of her alarm blaring at 5am. Which wasn’t unusual but when the memory of the previous day’s encounter with mutated caterpillar dogs, Cherry Pie over run with Avengers, and to top it all off, the cute guy she liked turning out to be Captain America. She wasn’t sure she wanted to get out of bed; it seemed like today might be a good day to hide out in her pyjamas and watch old movies till her eyes shrivel up and drop out of her head or maybe not. 

Darcy snarled and kicked back the quilt; she was not going to spend the day moping about eating ice cream like the jilted love interest in a bad romantic comedy. For Thor’s sake she didn’t even have a romance to begin with. She had a geeky flirtation with a guy that just so happened to be a star spangled superhero. Life was not fair. She was not going to think about Steve today, nope, not one bit. She was not going to think about that bashful smile or the goofy boyish grin when they talked about old movies and traded quips and quotes. No. She was not going to think about the little doodles he drew on all his napkins, or the sketches she sometimes glimpsed him working on but he always closed the sketchbook before she could get a proper look. 

She showered got dressed and laced up her boots, shuffled through playlists until she found one suitable for kicking ass and taking names. Or at least baking pies and making coffee. It was still early and the shop didn’t open for a few hours, usually about the time Charlie would roll in for his morning coffee or Kelly decided to actually arrive at the time the shop was meant to open, that never happened though. Darcy went through her mental to do list for the day, deciding what pies she wanted to bake as she walked the few blocks to Cherry Pie. She let herself in the shop and turned on the lights and the behemoth of an espresso machine. The replacement window they installed last night, after the Avengers shuffled out, would need a new sign painted on the glass and really good wash, but that was not her job, she had pies to make.

Darcy made herself a peppermint mocha and sipped it slowly as her mind ticked over to the day before and the last thing she overheard from Tony Stark as he walked out the door behind a sheepish looking Captain America, and an utterly unperturbed Phil Coulson. _“Pepper I want to buy a pie shop.... I want this one.... But she made me pie. I’m gonna buy the pie shop. Anthony’s Pies has a nice ring to it don’t you think? Iron Man Pies? Pepper? Pepper? It’s pie Pepper. I like pie. Pepper?”_ she snorted at the memory, she was pretty sure he wasn’t serious and was just winding up Ms. Potts.

She shuffled around the kitchen, turning on the oven, dropping her ipod in the little dock, and dragging ingredients out of the big refrigerator. She was covered in flour and happily singing along to Heart when she heard the buzz of the front doorbell. A quick glance at the clock on the wall proved it was far too early for Charlie to stumble in and it wasn’t delivery day until tomorrow. With a sigh Darcy dusted her hands on a cloth and pushed through the door, “Yeah yeah I’m coming,” she shouted as she ducked under the counter and dug her keys out of her pocket.

She opened the door to find a rather sheepish looking Steve Rogers, shoulders hunched in his leather jacket, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark slacks. “What are you doing here this morning... Captain?” Darcy said, and Steve winced. It was enough to make Darcy feel a little guilty for the sharpness of her tone. She looked down at the toe of her left boot, biting her lip to keep from blurting out an apology as she toyed with the keys in her hands, blocking the doorway.

“Um can I come in?”

“The shop isn’t open for another few hours.” Darcy snapped and was immediately filled with remorse at being such a harpy. “Look I’m sorry it’s none of my-”

“Please,” Steve said, and Darcy couldn’t help but melt at the sincerity in his blue eyes. Damn.

“Fine but I have pies to bake, if you're here, you’re helping," Darcy said, eyebrows raised in challenge as she stood aside to let Steve into the shop.

"Yes ma'am," Steve replied the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Do I get paid in coffee for services rendered?”

“Shut it,” Darcy snarked, but her lips curved up into a smile as she locked the door and lead the way, ducking under the counter, but Steve just leaned a hand on the countertop and hopped over. “Show off,” she muttered under her breath as she pushed the door open. “Coat,” Darcy said as she pointed to the little closet and Steve shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the peg beside hers. He rolled up his sleeves, while Darcy tried and utterly failed at pretending she wasn’t watching his every move.

“Will I do?” Steve said after washing his hands and holding them up for Darcy’s inspection.

“I suppose,” Darcy said head tilted to the side as she looked him over. “I’m going to finish putting the pasty in these tins. Do you think you can handle mixing the dry ingredients in that blue bowl, then mix in the pitted cherries in the white bowl?”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve replied with a lopsided grin. 

They worked in companionable silence, Darcy found herself smiling as Steve occasionally whistling along when her ipod shuffled to an older jazz track. “So... Captain America then?” Darcy said as Steve helped pour the cherry mixture into a pie crust.

“Yeah, I’m.... yeah. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you,” Steve said and rubbed along the edge of his jaw with a knuckle, eyes anywhere but on hers. 

“It’s ok. I mean you’re a freaking superhero, you can’t go telling your secret identity to every girl in a pie shop with a terrible Mae West impersonation crushing on the guy with the perfect hair and the sad eyes doodling on napkins that you meet,” Darcy said flippantly as she covered the cherry filling with the top crust and began fluting the edges. 

“A girl in a pie shop with a crush?” Steve said, with a small smirk and Darcy’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink.

“No, no crushes here. For a superhero Captain America is rather hard of hearing,” Darcy huffed and busied herself transferring pies into the oven and setting the timer.

“So it’s like that?” Steve said, left eyebrow twitching up. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Darcy said and rolled her eyes and tossed a floury cloth at Steve’s head, he caught it of course and Darcy began to turn around to get the apples out of cold storage when Steve’s hand wrapped around her wrist, and tugged gently. 

“I’ve been carrying a bit of a torch for this girl I know. She has this wild dark hair that’s always escaping from its pins and always has flour dusted in it. She has these gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful warm smile that stays with me all day. She sings badly to songs and muddles the lyrics but knows more movie quotes than anyone I’ve ever met. Sound like anyone you know?” Steve said. He was grinning now as he tugged Darcy closer, his fingers warm on her wrist, thumb brushing back and forth against her skin, as he raised his other hand to cradle her cheek. 

Steve bent down and kissed her, it started out sweet and gentle, Steve nibbled at her bottom lip and teased his tongue against the seam of her mouth. His left hand tangled in her hair and his right arm was wrapped around her waist pulling them flush as the kiss deepened. Darcy’s arms wrapped around his neck, her toes barely touched the floor. Steve pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed a trail along her jaw to her ear, “Gosh I wanted to do that for the longest time.” 

“Gosh? Really Steve? Who says that?” Darcy said with a slightly dazed grin.

“Smartass. I kiss you and that’s all you have to say?” Steve said, and grinned that adorably boyish grin that made Darcy’s heart melt.

“Maybe you should kiss me again or I could just quote Mae West,” Darcy said with a sly smirk “Is that a gun-“

“Darcy!” Steve laughed, then he kissed her till they were both breathless and the timer buzzed on the oven.

 

...................................................

She’s My Cherry Pie

ingredients:

4 cups cherries, pitted   
1 cup sugar (plus one tablespoon for sprinkling)*  
1/4 cup flour  
1/2 teaspoon cinnamon  
¼ teaspoon salt   
1 tablespoon butter (cut into small pieces)  
1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract (or the seeds from one vanilla pod)  
pastry for a double-crust 9-inch pie

Directions:  
Preheat oven to 375F

In a medium sized bowl mix the dry ingredients (flour, sugar, salt, cinnamon) add in the cherries and the vanilla and toss until mixed. Pour the cherry filling into the pastry-lined pie pan and dot with the butter. Cover the pie with the top crust, you can lattice the pastry or simple cut vent slits in the top and flute edges. Brush the pie crust with milk or an egg wash and sprinkle with sugar. Bake for an hour or until the crust is golden brown and the filling bubbles up (it will take longer to bake if using frozen cherries and you may need to cover the pie with tinfoil to prevent the crust burning)

Cook’s notes: frozen cherries work just as well but you need to partially thaw them out or the pie will take forever to bake.

*if you use sour cherries you will need to add an extra ¼ cup sugar.

 

I like pie – Mae West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each and everyone one of my readers who commented and kudo'ed this story. It was never meant to be more than a little one shot, I'm not very good at doing epic stories as I always fear I will get bored and walk away. This story has ended now but that isn't to say that there won't be any more additions and epilogues to this verse. Believe me when I say I have so many pie recipes and Tony really wants some attention and his own Iron Man Pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for one or two more chapters but I have way too many other fics to work on. I posted this to tumblr first then thought I best cross post it here too.


End file.
